


jsoh x burpyfocie

by HeaviDirtiSole



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Thisis best fci, WOW SO GOOD, yum yum yum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeaviDirtiSole/pseuds/HeaviDirtiSole
Summary: john and blirpo get busny





	1. slurrrpy

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't know how to write smut, this is how you do it. you're welcome

‘give me your penor’ josp whiperedd and whinnied  
‘ok’ borurpy smelleed and licced ihs lisps  
juisk grabed blorupy’s penor and kissed it  
‘rawr xd’  
he whispeord and bloriopo maoned

fin~


	2. stop me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get busnote again

blurnut grabnsw jizzrat's head and Succ™  
he hair get stuck in perky nip's teeth  
'leme eat ur peeno' john yells in bliusoosp's ear  
'oknay'  
asian looks at the blurbi's deck  
'u r smal'  
jnco jeans says  
porpoise crosses his arms acrosse his chests  
'me n tipno arre the samieo persona'  
blurozdja snaps his finger in a z formation  
'u rite'


	3. agaim why

bathsalts grabs jeeper's haur n pill him clothes  
"u suck'  
"know"  
"no* sorry autocrocket"  
"it okay" swdish fesh says  
jacket pause in thot  
"i no suck butt"  
"but waht?" fetishface says angrilee  
"i will scuk ur butt" he wonsks  
"ok"  
then jazzman lick braindead's bum  
brexit moana  
japanese smile


	4. mnbmvhgdx

lol big blaofvfd in bklue is bore he call john deere and slobber int o the landline  
"who use landline n e moose" jack asks  
broken femur shruggy and paintseats his toe nails  
yum


	5. infinite agony

jackodf pul uup toon blap's hounse  
he knok o dur and squish floers entoo male slot  
'hey blurblupblublbublublbblublbb'  
'eat floser for me f u love'  
'i doo' he say an tea het flowner


	6. uhhhhhh

jinx you owe me a blow job


	7. aint no party like a drug free parttyy bause a drgug fewe apaerty don stup AIGHT?

blizzaeedd whispurred ubti jeessKNESes's ears he say  
'u waut smoke phat bluont?'  
'yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'  
he say in respozene  
perky nips lit it uep and sUCC  
he blo smke into jupiter's big, hunky nose  
'woah duddee niw lemme suck u off lol'  
'no homo'

'yeah of course bRO'


	8. r u still here

;'''i be practinincing tihs new yogi 2 opun ur 3rd I'  
'o real?'  
'yah it's called BEING A CRYPTIC SCUMBAG ON TWITTER'  
'sounds gfun'


	9. bo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read in goofy's voice

'it's syormin'  
'you crazee lol'  
jdawg crosssesehe arms an pout (vogue)  
'look utside ballioon'  
he do  
it storem  
'u right'  
'i don lick it blutnut'  
'BOO'  
'birch why' jossssss say anb crymple too the floor


	10. uhhmhmhnhnhn nimrunningoutofideasbvvyuhuhmhmhmh

"hey thisisis isss crazxy buttt i wehgtz n exceptedd aaa eward bye miself ad u thot i coodl nt do it ha u wsrare wasd were wrong"  
"oopa"


End file.
